Insegurança
by xAkemihime
Summary: Depois de ouvir aquela conversa de Magnus com Camille, a insegurança havia tomado conta do Caçador das Sombras. - Centred Alec - Malec - Spoilers de Cidade dos Anjos Caídos.


A série de livros Instrumentos Mortais pertence a Cassandra Clare.

Contém spoilers de Cidade dos Anjos Caídos, o quarto livro da série, sugiro que caso você não tenha lido, não leia a fic.

Alec centred, quero mostrar a visão desse lindo sz.

* * *

Alec não estava bem. Não estava nada bem.

Depois de ouvir aquela conversa de Magnus com Camille, a insegurança havia tomado conta do Caçador das Sombras.

Ele confiava cegamente em Magnus até então, mas depois daquilo... Não sabia o que pensar.

Quer dizer, saber que o Alto Bruxo havia tido um relacionamento com uma vampira perigosa como aquela não era nada agradável. Mas sem dúvida o pior era o que ela havia mencionado. Que Alec parecia um antigo namorado de Magnus.

Será então que era por isso que o bruxo estava saindo com ele? Por que ele era apenas uma memória, alguém que trazia lembranças da pessoa que ele amou?

Alec não sabia.

E o pior é que pensar sobre esse tipo de coisa trazia-lhe uma imensa dor. Ele sempre achou que amava Jace, mas estava errado, o caçador das sombras demorou, mas finalmente havia percebido que quem realmente amava era aquele Alto Bruxo com olhos de felino e com um estranho gosto para roupas.

Ele poderia se dizer inexperiente, o que for. A verdade é que possuir um sentimento tão forte como aquele, lhe trazia muitas, muitas inseguranças. O medo eminente de perder seu amor, de sofrer por conta disso... Era enorme.

Mas ele não podia evitar.

- Você está bem? – Izzy perguntou ao adentrar seu quarto. Ambos estavam se arrumando para ir à festa de casamento de Jocelyn e Luke.

Na realidade Alec não queria ir, pois sabia que se fosse, certamente encontraria Magnus lá. E ainda não estava pronto para encará-lo depois da cena com Camille.

- Estou. – Disse brevemente para a irmã, não queria preocupá-la com assuntos seus. Além do mais, Isabelle não era o tipo de pessoa boa para se ter uma conversa sobre relacionamentos e sentimentos do tipo, odiava admitir, mas ela era um tanto insensível na maior parte das vezes para esta questão.

- Sei. – Ela falou, sem acreditar muito nele. – Vamos, mamãe está esperando, só falta você.

Alec se levantou e seguiu ela para fora do quarto.

Assim que desceram o elevador, encontraram com Maryse, que já estava com um ar impaciente devido à demora deles.

- Vamos logo acabar com isso. – Disse ela, saindo do instituto, sendo acompanhada pelos filhos.

Os dois não disseram nada, sabiam que a mãe não aprovava muito bem o casamento de uma Caçadora das Sombras com um Lobisomem, apesar dela nunca comentar nada sobre isso.

Não demorou muito para eles chegarem ao local onde já estava acontecendo a festa. O salão enorme que já estava decorado e lotado de convidados, outrora fora uma enorme fábrica têxtil, mas isto fora no tempo em que o comércio estava em alta naquela região.

Do lado de fora do local, era possível avistar Jocelyn e Luke recebendo animadamente seus convidados.

Alec fez uma careta. Ele realmente não estava no clima para festas. E olhando de soslaio para Izzy, percebeu que ela também não, o que era algo raro de acontecer. Provavelmente era pelo seu pequeno problema com o recente relacionamento com Simon.

Logo após cumprimentarem e desejarem felicidades aos noivos, eles adentraram o local.

- Olha, lá estão eles! – Isabelle disse, apontando para o fundo do salão. O ambiente já estava cheio de convidados, o que dificultou para Alec achar os amigos.

Mas não tardou a encontrá-los na direção que Izzy havia dito. Simon, Kyle e Magnus. O coração de Alec apertou, mas ele não disse nada, apenas seguiu até a mesa com sua irmã. Sua mãe havia ido se encontrar com alguns antigos amigos Caçadores das Sombras, convidados de Jocelyn.

Ambos os irmãos cumprimentaram brevemente os amigos e se sentaram à mesa. Mas logo o silêncio tomou conta deles. E não se sabem quanto tempo ficaram assim, até que Izzy, com uma desculpa de que iria ver se Maia já havia chegado, rapidamente desocupou seu lugar à mesa, desaparecendo de vista.

Simon se mexeu, parecendo chateado, mas não disse nada. Já Alec, nem ao menos notou sua irmã saindo, sua atenção estava voltada para Magnus. Apesar de não se atrever a fitá-lo, o moreno estava tenso, não sabia o que fazer.

- Vou pegar algo para beber. – Ele se levantou de súbito, se afastando de lá. Simplesmente não estava aguentando aquela situação com o _até-então_ seu namorado.

Vagou um pouco por entre os convidados e logo avistou uma longa mesa com ponche. Se dirigiu para lá a passos pesados, suspirando.

Pegou um copo e preencheu-o com a bebida, ouvindo atrás de si uma voz familiar.

- Não fique com raiva do Magnus. – O Caçador das Sombras se virou, encontrando Simon fitando-o.

- Como você sabe que eu estou com raiva dele?

- Qual é! Dá pra sentir a tensão de vocês há quilômetros! – Simon disse, virando os olhos.

- Olha quem fala. – Alec se limitou a responder. Ele havia ficado sabendo da confusão do vampiro com sua irmã e aquela lobisomem. E também sabia o quanto Izzy ficara furiosa por ser enganada daquela forma, não podia culpá-la afinal.

- Tá, tudo bem, eu posso não ser o melhor cara pra dar conselhos amorosos. – Disse, suspirando. – Mas mesmo assim, isso não me deixa cego, sabe?

- Como é? – Alec estava confuso, e cada vez mais mal humorado.

- Eu digo que vejo como aquele bruxo maluco te olha, ele te ama. Só um louco não notaria.

Alec não disse nada, apenas abaixou seus olhos para o copo em suas mãos.

- E você também o ama. – Simon continuou, visto que o outro permaneceu em silêncio. – Não deixe ele escapar assim, vai se arrepender se fizer isso. – O vampiro suspirou, por hábito humano mesmo, já que não precisava mais fazer isso.

Alec por fim ergueu seus olhos para Simon. Ele nunca fora muito próximo do vampiro, já que além dele e Jace não se darem bem, ainda tinha o problema com Isabelle.

Mas ele também não era cego, percebeu o olhar disfarçado que o homem a sua frente lançava a sua irmã. Ele também a amava, pelo que parecia.

- Bem, pense nisso. – Simon murmurou, ao ver que Alec novamente não tinha dito nada. E com um aceno breve, se afastou dele.

Alec fitou Magnus, que estava sentado ao longe na mesa juntamente com Kyle. O Alto Bruxo tinha o olhar vago, com uma expressão triste em sua face. Assim como ele.

O Caçador das Sombras não conhecia muito Simon, mas sabia que ele não era uma má pessoa. E se permitiu então confiar em suas palavras. Talvez ele estivesse certo, afinal.

Não deveria ficar com raiva ou até mesmo enciumado de algo que seu namorado fez há tantos anos, o passado era passado, não tinha que se irritar por isso, deveria é aproveitar ao máximo o tempo que tinham juntos, desfrutar do amor recíproco que possuíam.

E quanto ao futuro... Bem... Ele não viveria para sempre como Magnus, mas não era segredo nenhum que queria estar com ele até o fim de sua vida.


End file.
